


Hotpot

by slice_of_cheesecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Hotpot, Just something i thought of doing, M/M, MSBY, No Beta, Not edited oof, One Shot, Post-Timeskip, SakuAtsu, i was hungry when i made this, osamu the foodie, sakuatsu try to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slice_of_cheesecake/pseuds/slice_of_cheesecake
Summary: Miya Atsumu doesn’t understand Sakusa Kiyoomi and finds him strange. Sakusa Kiyoomi thinks Miya Atsumu is an asshole. They try to get along anyways, and what better way is there to bond over than eating hotpot with everyone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 124





	Hotpot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3  
> This is just something I thought of writing after watching mukbang videos. I’m hungry, okay... And this is more like... fluff? Idk how to describe it tehee~
> 
> Anyways, the story is set after the timeskip. Another normal day for the MSBY boys. Hope you like it!

Sakusa Kiyoomi was clearly different from the rest.

From usual heated glares to the frequent trips to the bathroom which Atsumu found suspicious the first time, he was indeed a being he hadn't encountered before. He has heard of people afraid to be touched or be confined in a small room. However, he hasn’t actually met one in person. If he were to tell his opinion about the walking epitome of immaculate cleanliness, they wouldn’t be imagining Sakusa’s face at all. They might even laugh at him, or just ignore his words and continue on with their day.

Well, who could blame them if he said he believed Sakusa Kiyoomi to be an unknown entity worshipping a cleaning product and offered daily sacrifices to it?

No one is silly enough to take to heart what Atsumu spits out of that dirty mouth of his unless they wanted to be a frequent visitor at the nearest therapist. Even Hinata isn’t foolish enough to do so.

“Atsumu-san, would you join us for hotpot?” At the invitation given to him by the bright young man, Atsumu mindlessly agreed. He couldn’t say no to Hinata. No one has the guts or conscience to.

And as soon as he got a text that they were all headed to the restaurant, he was surprised Sakusa was joining them.

He has never been present in any dinner parties or just quiet meals with the team ever since he joined. Always had an excuse to go home early or to eat alone so no one would nitpick on his cleaning rituals before and after meals. Atsumu found it a bit exhausting to watch when he stumbled upon Sakusa’s cleaning session after eating his lunch.

“Do you think he’s coming today because he thinks we’re suspicious that he doesn’t like us at all?”

Atsumu laughed at Bokuto’s musing. “What are ya’ trying to say? Yer’ thinking he doesn’t like us? I thought that was already established?”

“Don’t be mean.” Hinata whispered, not wanting to worry the captain. “Sakusa-san must be really busy. Plus, we’re together most of the time so I think he wants a change in scenery.”

“Pfft, whatever floats yer boat, Shou-kun.”

Yet, despite the man appearing to be unapproachable, there was something about Sakusa Kiyoomi that added flavor to his day. Even if it were bland or bitter, depending on how he acts, he found it fun to rile him up in numerous ways other than invade his privacy. The man always wanted to keep a safe distance and that was never a problem to Atsumu.

In fact, he respected it, but he won’t admit that outloud.

They have never interacted before, so why was there a need to talk and act friendly just because they were now in the same team? It wasn’t part of the description, it was _only_ encouraged. Atsumu has never really got along with people, not when he was someone who could burst someone’s vein or demanded the impossible at times. He is just lucky to have teammates who are willing to meet his needs, no matter how high it is. Thinking back on the hotpot Osamu shared with him the other day, Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at how the team were all drastically different.

And it was evident as they all sat down, discussing what they wanted to throw into the pot.

In a giant bowl of warm savory broth, Hinata was akin to a piece of tender meat that you can rarely find and if you did, you couldn’t help but smile. Bokuto reminded him of tofu, soft and ever present along with mushrooms who reminded him of Inunaki. Meian was definitely the noodles, another vital ingredient for a perfect hotpot. Barnes would be the cabbage and Tomas could be the dumplings. And of course…

“Glad to have you join us, Sakusa. We were just getting started!” Meian grinned at the tired looking Sakusa walking up to them, wearing freshly ironed clothes. Atsumu almost gawked at the sight of him in casual clothing. “You’re free to add something to the pot.”

“Just make sure it’s edible, okay?” Bokuto chuckled as he poured a bowl of shiitake mushrooms into the broth. “Don’t add anything suspicious!”

Sakusa reminded him of broccoli, but it would be unfair to relate him to a vegetable because it was closely similar to his hair.

If Atsumu had to pick, the meticulous cleaner would probably be the ginger.

“As if I would do that. We’ll all die.” Sakusa muttered, sitting himself down across Atsumu with a small frown on his handsome features. “Last thing I want is to die due to a poisonous hotpot.”

Sakusa would be the ginger, something that added a strong flavor to the soup. But also a thing you wouldn’t want to mistakenly gnaw on.

“Oi, don’t put in that weird lookin’ leaf.” Atsumu didn’t know what possessed him to scold Sakusa, who was quietly adding what appeared to be oregano. Missing the tiny smile on his face as he was picking what to add into the steaming broth. “We already have a lotta cabbages in. Can’t ya’ pick somethin’ else?”

“Then… What do you want me to put in? I thought I could choose one ingredient to add?” Sakusa narrowed his eyes. “Or are you truly that much of a jerk thinking you should decide something for me?”

His chopsticks almost fell off his hand.

Except for the bubbling sounds coming from the pot and the bustling restaurant, it was silent between them for a few seconds when Hinata gasped. He pulled out his ringing phone and excused himself, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sakusa, much to his surprise, quietly got up and headed for the bathroom.

Atsumu almost slapped himself for not biting his tongue. Now he knew how Kita felt whenever he spoke something out of line. It was indeed embarrassing and certainly not needed in a dinner where the goal is to get to know your teammates better. Especially a certain teammate who prefers to stay in the dark rather than socialize to save his life.

And when he thought of it, Osamu did say something along the lines of being able to know a person by seeing what they like to eat in a hotpot.

_“The key to havin’ a delicious hotpot is through teamwork. If ya’ can’t agree on something or have someone decide on everything, it would certainly be a disaster. Hotpot is meant to be enjoyed by everyone. If only one is happy, then what was the point of havin’ a dish that is served best with a lotta people?”_

Osamu is wise, especially when it comes to food.

Atsumu didn’t waste time in getting up and headed in the same direction where Sakusa went. If he were to apologize, he has to do it now.

As soon as he got to the bathroom, he stumbled upon Sakusa washing his hands. Unbothered and seemed to care less about Atsumu, if his emotionless stare was proof enough.

“What are you doing here?”

Here goes nothing.

“I’m… sorry.”

“Is the world ending or is the great Miya Atsumu actually apologizing?”

“I didn’t know what came over me… it must be because the thought of ya’ coming here just to act all polite and friendly irritated me. Ya’ never came to any of the parties or meals.”

“I am acting polite and friendly.” Sakusa responded flatly, not taking his eyes off his soap covered hands. “What do you want me to do? Be a grouch and ruin everything? I’m not as evil as you think I am.”

“I-I never thought of ya’ as someone evil.” Eyes meeting everywhere except Sakusa’s, Atsumu stammered. “So… I’m curious as to why yer here. What made ya’ come?”

A nonchalant shrug.

“I don’t know. I got tired of cooking and eating alone. It’s boring.”

The corner of his lips curled up at his statement.

“The Sakusa Kiyoomi? The man who prefers to be alone all the time? Bored?”

A glare, the same heated glare always shot at him whenever he made fun, burned a hole through his head. “I am human too, you know. Or did you actually think I was an alien worshipping cleaning products incapable of feeling human emotions?”

“Could ya’ read minds?”

“Only the minds of idiots like you.”

_Ouch._

“And I bet ya’ think I’m just an asshole incapable of getting along with others.”

“I don’t think—I _know_ so.”

“Yer so funny, Omi-kun.” A genuine smile spread across Atsumu’s lips. The act alone made Sakusa flinch in shock, not expecting it at all. Nevertheless, it pleased Atsumu to see that he was taken aback. “I’m sure we could get along soon. Don’t ya’?”

He didn’t know what to expect, but the last thing he imagined the outcome would be was Sakusa to nod softly.

“We _should_ get along, otherwise the captain would kick us out of the court until we do.”

Atsumu held out a hand, beaming widely. “Here’s to gettin’ along!”

The facial expression Sakusa had was priceless, but Atsumu should have known it would be the same expression he would be getting until Sakusa was comfortable enough to let him into his personal space.

“Ya’ hurt me, Omi-kun…” Atsumu whined, retracting his hand. “Ya’ didn’t have to look at my hand with such disgust. I just wanna be friends!”

Sakusa sighed, looking away. “If you wash your hands twice, I’ll shake it.”

“Ya’ could’ve said that earlier! I would’ve washed them thrice for ya’!”

Once again, Atsumu missed the tiny curl at the corner of Sakusa’s lips before it turned flat as a straight line when Atsumu sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to: @thicakaashi


End file.
